Pretending
by captainsharon
Summary: How long can pretend Sharon and Andy? Maybe until they can escape the truth that their love is stronger than anything else, whatever happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Andy saunters inside the dark apartment and throws his keys off to the side. He takes a deep breath and glances around. His life became quite meaningless since Sharon wasn't with him. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Sharon, where are you?" He repeated quietly, the empty room not answering. The one thing he wanted most in the world was to be close to Sharon again, even for a few minutes. But Sharon didn't talk with him outside of work, and she spoke with coldness that made him literally shiver.

Yes, he had made many mistakes, but he thought that this punishment was too drastic. He felt the emptiness inside of him every time he saw Sharon with Fritz. Somehow, Fritz had broke up with Brenda few months ago. Sharon was the first person to hear the news, the end of the beautiful relationship saddening her. To her, Brenda and Fritz had always been the perfect couple. But what Andy couldn't understand was how Sharon and Fritz had fallen into a relationship. It was a deep blow to him. Andy might have already known the answer. Perhaps Sharon wanted to punish him for his mistake - the mistake that he shouldn't have ever allowed.

However, Sharon was right. She'd been through too much with Jack and she couldn't bear the same situation again and again. Andy cursed himself for the mistake he had made. He had slept with another woman and Sharon had realized this.

At this point, his world had fallen apart around him. He still didn't know how he could make the same mistake many other men commit daily - being with a woman that wasn't the one he was in love with. And now, she punished him. She punished him by starting relationship with Fritz.

He never imagined that their relationship would end this way. He didn't talk with anyone except his friend, Louie Provenza. He was the only person to know everything, including how he feels. He was grateful for his care. And now, 15 years later, after being a long-time AA member, the alcohol was his only friend. Provenza was worried about him, but neither he nor anyone else know that Andy had begun to consume alcohol.

It'd all started a few months ago when Andy was a willing party in overnight affair with another woman he had met recently. What surprised him was that he cheated on Sharon. Even for one night, even once, he cheated on her and he felt guilty. He was guilty.

Sharon has always been an independent woman and she was ready to continue her life in the same way. Now that she'd begun relationship with Fritz, she didn't know what she felt anymore. She still loved Andy, but she couldn't accept the bitter truth that because he cheated on her with another woman, he could very well do it again. Sharon also felt uncomfortable, knowing that she has begun relationship with Fritz - a man who loved Brenda. Yes, they had separated a few months ago, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be together again. Most importantly, however, it was that she didn't feel any feelings for Fritz, and he knew it. She was convinced that he knew the truth; that her heart still belongs to Andy.

On the other hand, Rusty was completely against his mother's relationship with Fritz. Yes, he also thought that Andy was guilty, but he didn't want his mother to suffer, starting a relationship with a man whom she doesn't love. Rusty tried to talk to Andy every day, but he refused, claiming that nothing will make sense. But he saw that neither his mother nor Fritz were happy together. Perhaps Fritz also still loves Brenda and his head was full of questions, like Sharon.

Unfortunately, they had to work together and this complicated things more and more. Sharon and Andy behaved coldly with each other and they couldn't even look at each other. Sharon still remembers the moment she'd learned about Andy's cheating.

Andy turned off the lights and went to the kitchen. He felt that he needed alcohol - maybe it was the only way to forget the pain for a little while. He took the cup and poured the contents inside. He felt guilty about drinking again, but he had no choice. The pain in his heart was akin to a heavy bundle of stones.

He looked at his watch. It was 2am. He entered the living room and sat on the couch, leaning back. He took a deep breath and wiped his tears. He didn't know how to hide his pain. He didn't want to see Sharon with another man, but he knew that he was to blame for everything - absolutely everything. A few minutes later, he was drunk enough to doze on the couch. He dropped his glass on the floor.

"Andy! Open the door!" Andy heard a sharp series of knocks on the door. He immediately recognized Provenza's voice. He rubbed his eyes and cautiously opened the door. Provenza's eyes widened, seeing his friend drunk again after 15 years. He quickly grabbed him when Andy felt dizzy. Provenza made him to sit on the couch and closed the door. He sat next to Andy and looked around. He immediately saw glass on the floor and the bottle of alcohol on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily. Andy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want at this time old man? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?! Oh my God, Andy! Look at yourself! Why are you starting to consume alcohol again?" Provenza shouted. Andy took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Do you think I have any reason not to? My life has plummeted so suddenly, and I've lost everything. I lost the woman I love." He confessed. Provenza turned his head and took the bottle of alcohol.

"You can't blame anyone but yourself. It's your fault. You made that mistake, and the girl was right to leave you. You're crazy! You cheated on her. Even if it was for one night. Cheating will always be cheating. " He said angrily and threw the bottle into the trash. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stop! Enough Provenza! You're the last person who can give me advice. You're the one who has had five different divorces!" Provenza looked at him with anger, but he knew that he was drunk and that is why he talk that way.

"You're unbearable when you're drunk. And another thing: Promise me you will not do this anymore! It hurts me to see you this way!" Provenza said furiously.

He helped his friend to go to the bedroom. In fact, Provenza thought to call Nicole, but he didn't want to worry her senseless. But he didn't like that the whole situation had Andy this upset. When Andy fell asleep Provenza took his phone and decided to call Sharon. However, whatever happens, Andy was part of her team and she was still his boss.

Sharon stood by the window and looked out. She couldn't sleep. She constantly was thinking about Andy. To be away from him hurt her, but when she remembered his cheating, she felt even more hurt. Fortunately Rusty slept in his room and Fritz slept in the guest room. Sharon would never allow him to sleep with her nor Fritz would agree. She still didn't know why she started this false relationship with Fritz. Maybe just to get Andy to realize his mistake and punish him.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Seeing Provenza's name, she thought that they have an important case.

"Lieutenant Provenza, how can I help you?" She asked quietly.

"Captain, sorry to bother you, but I'm in Andy's home." Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment.

"What happened lieutenant? Why are you telling me this at midnight?"

"Captain, I understand I would never call you for that, but this time is different. Andy... he is drunk..." Sharon's eyes widened. She knew Andy was a long-time AA member.

"Lieutenant, are you sure?" She asked anxiously, anyway.

"Yes, Captain. When he opened the door, he was drunk and had a bottle of alcohol on the table. At the moment, he is sleeping, but I wanted to let you know if-"

"Lieutenant, you're his friend. You can take care of him. Good night." She hung up abruptly. She wasn't in the mood to talk more. Fritz suddenly approached her.

"Fritz." She smiled slightly.

"I heard the half of your conversation. Is Andy any better?"

"I guess because Provenza is with him. Don't worry, he'll not allow that anymore." Fritz nodded and continued,

"I don't worry Sharon, but about you, yes. Sharon, I don't know why we started this relationship. You love Andy, anyway. And if I have to admit, I- ''

"You love Brenda." she interrupted sharply and sighed. "I know Fritz, and we both suffer now. You know, the only thing I want is to punish Lieutenant Flynn. Nothing more. He made me feel so bad and I still can't understand how it all fell apart and how our relationship ended. The fact that he has relapsed after 15 years... it doesn't really surprise me."

The next day, Rusty was preparing for his exams. Sharon and Andy were on the crime scene. She looked carefully at him. He didn't look drunk, at least now he seemed better. But she was convinced that he can again consume alcohol once he did. But she was determined not to allow this, whatever happens.

Several hours later, Sharon sat pensively in her office. She took off her glasses and looked through the window of her office. She saw Andy, who sat at his desk, looking at some files absently. She took a deep breath and approached him. He didn't notice because he was deep in his thoughts.

"Lieutenant Flynn, can we talk in my office now?" She asked sternly. Andy nodded indifferently and both went into her office and closed the blinds tightly. The whole team was surprised. Provenza turned his head and throwing his files on his desk, he sat in his chair and leaned back, listening to all the comments that made the team.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in silence. Maybe they didn't know what they are here and what they have to say. Sharon cleared her throat.

"Lieutenant, I-''

"Captain, what do you want to talk about?" He asked very professionally. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We need to talk about last night." Andy looked at her, confused.

"About last night?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Provenza told me everything. I can't believe that you began to consume alcohol again after 15 years!" Andy gritted his teeth with anger and put his hands in his pockets.

"I should guess. But I didn't think that you'd be interested in this, Captain." He commented sarcastically.

"Of course I am!" Andy barked out a harsh laugh and walked over to her, causing her to step back.

"You know, I'm guilty and I accept my mistake. But I'll never accept the fact that you started relationship with Fritz when you don't love him." Sharon looked at him angrily.

"You're to blame for everything. You cheated on me with another woman! How do I forgive that? Look, everything between us is over. The only relationship between us is our professional relationship, nothing else.''

"Sharon, I asked for your forgiveness many times. But you won't forgive me. Yes, you're right. I also can't forgive myself for the mistake I made and I'm guilty. But you don't love Fritz nor does he love you. And that's just a false relationship, nothing more. " Andy said firmly and walked towards the door.

"I just wanted to know how you are. You're part of my team and you're still my subordinate." Andy turned to her and nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, I'd forgotten that I'm just your subordinate. I'm sorry I bothered you, Captain." He said quietly and left.

Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment. She sat at her desk and leaned back thoughtfully. She didn't know what to think but she couldn't forget the fact that he cheats on her with another woman. But had she made the right decision, starting relationship with Fritz - with a man she doesn't love? Her head was full of questions. How long could they pretend?

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review! Also thanks to my beta Adrian Dix!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The whole day, Sharon couldn't concentrate on her work. Her head was full of questions and she didn't know what to do. On one side was Andy - the man she loves, but at the same time, he was the one who cheats on her. On the other side was Fritz - the man with whom she was a good friend, but nothing more. They both knew that was not supposed to start this false relationship.

She knew that her heart belongs to Andy. Whatever happens, she still loved him and was convinced that he also loves her. The problem was that none of them both, especially Andy, didn't know why he'd slept with another woman, even overnight, knowing that he loves Sharon and always loves only her. Sharon was confused, though, Andy asked her forgiveness repeatedly, imploringly. But she didn't feel ready to forgive him and wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to do so.

Sharp knock on her office door carried her away from her thoughts. She smiled slightly, seeing Andrea. She hugged her and sat beside Sharon, watching her carefully.

"Is everything alright?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged. She took off her glasses and put them on her desk.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel. The only thing I know is that my life is like a puzzle, a labyrinth from which can't escape. My life turned suddenly and now I can't find the right way out." she admitted. Andrea squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sharon, you can't think so fatalistic. I know you still love Andy, although his act was cruel to you." Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and stood up. She paced nervously around the room, leaving Andrea to look at her confusedly.

"Andrea, you can't believe what happened. There's something else." Sharon said worriedly and took a deep breath. Andrea went to her and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, calm down and tell me what happened. What's the problem?" Sharon took her hand.

"Andrea, last night Lieutenant Provenza called me and told me he was at Andy's home." She paused and sighed.

"Sharon, this is normal. He's his friend. What's the problem? '"

"No, Andrea, the problem is big. Last night, Andy had been drunk. Can you imagine? Andy has begun to consume alcohol again after 15 years!" Andrea's eyes widened. She also very well know that Andy was a long-time AA member.

"Sharon, you kidding? How can Andy again ...- ''

"Andrea, it's the truth. I'm not suggesting that he'll start to consume alcohol again." Sharon broke off abruptly and looked out the window of her office.

Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully, lost in his thoughts. Sharon looked at him sadly. She knew that she should listen to her heart, which told her that she should be with Andy and forgive him. But it was difficult. She couldn't bear his infidelity. But she also knew that she shouldn't continue to hurt Fritz, continuing this false relationship. Fritz also knew that his heart belongs to Brenda, but he didn't know what to do. He and Sharon had the same fate. Maybe that's why they were inseparable friends. But just friends - nothing more.

Andy continued to stare at Sharon's office. Provenza noticed his gaze and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Andy looked at him, nodded and sighed wearily.

"What happens Flynn? Is everything okay?" he asked concerned. Andy shook his head and motioned him to sit beside him. Provenza took his chair and sat down beside him. He looked around. Fortunately, it was lunchtime and the rest of the team weren't here.

"Well, what's happening?" Provenza asked again. Andy looked back at Sharon's office.

"Nothing is well, Provenza. My life is full of hell. I can't take that punishment . Yes, I'm guilty and I accept my guilt, but I think this punishment is too much. I know that Sharon doesn't love Fritz nor he her. And yet I can't understand why they both continue this false relationship. Relationship where there is no love. And never will be." Provenza heard his friend and nodded slightly.

"I understand Flynn, but you have to understand Sharon. You hurt her a lot. She can't forgive it just like that." Andy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, looking at Provenza. He was right. He didn't have to do that. Andy still couldn't realize how he'd slept with another woman. How he cheated the woman he loves with all his heart.

Every time he cursed himself for his mistake, a mistake which he never should have done. Provenza sighed and returned to his desk, seeing that the rest of the team has come. Andrea left Sharon's office and walked to Andy's desk.

"Andy, can we talk?" she asked sternly. Andy nodded and they walked to the interview room. The whole team looked at each other with surprise. What she wanted to talk with Andy?

When Andy and Andrea arrived at the interview room, Andrea immediately stood in front of him, looking at him angrily. Andy sighed wearily, shunned her eyes, he asked indifferently, "What are you talking about Andrea?"

"You know for what. For Sharon. ''

"I think that there is nothing that we can talk about Captain Raydor." he said firmly, wanting to leave, but his path was blocked by Andrea.

"Andy, has a lot to talk about. You might not understand, but Sharon suffered a lot because of what you do. Because of your infidelity." Andy shook his head and nodded slightly.

"I know Andrea. But I also suffer a lot. I suffer because she began relationship with a man whom she doesn't love. I'm guilty and I always say how I'm sorry and I ask forgiveness many times."

"Forgiveness is the least important thing for Sharon at the moment. Even if she can forgive, she'll never forget about your infidelity, trust me. Yes, she loves you, but all that happened, broke her heart. Andy I'm your friend too. I would never wish you and Sharon to part, especially that way. Andy realize yourself. You still have a chance. You can still be with Sharon. Just don't make those mistakes. " Andrea said firmly and left.

Andy closed his eyes for a moment and tears ran down his cheeks. He quickly wiped his tears and returned to the others. Provenza immediately noticed that he was upset, but he didn't want to talk to him right now, in front of everyone. He just watched his strange movements and could clearly see how thoughtful he is.

In the evening, first Fritz came home. He quickly went into the living room and sat on the couch thoughtfully. He didn't stop to think that he and Sharon make the mistake of trying to be together, even though they know that their hearts belong to others.

Rusty saw the lights and hurried to the living room, knowing that this is Fritz. He was determined to talk to him - three months later, perhaps, but he needed to talk to him. He sat down beside him and smiled slightly.

"How are you Rusty?" he asked anxiously. Rusty sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, actually, I wanted to ask this question to you. You okay?" he asked, looking into his eyes. Fritz looked at him confusedly and questioningly.

"Wait a minute ... I don't understand. What do you mean?" Rusty sat closer to him and continued, "Fritz, you know that I respect you very much. You're not different from Andy for me. I wanted to talk to you before three months, but I had no this opportunity. And now I'm here and ask: Are you happy in this relationship with my mother?" Fritz suddenly froze. Only now, he understood his question. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Rusty, if I have to admit, I love your mom, but just as my friend. Nothing more. I'll never be able to love Sharon, as I love Brenda. And I still love her. And I know that it'll not change." Rusty nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know Fritz. I just wanted to hear it from you. But why then, you're not with Brenda now? You haven't told the reason you parted. What is the reason?"

The team had finished the last case of murder. Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses, putting them in her pockets. She looked at the clock and quickly took her jacket and purse, closing the lights and the door tightly. Suddenly, she and Andy faced each other face to face. They looked at each other in silence, without noticing that everyone were watching them. Sharon stepped forward, and cleared her throat.

"Good night, all. If there is any problem, please call me." she warned with a slight smile. Lieutenant Provenza stood in front of her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Captain, everything's fine. If there's anything important, be sure I'll let you know." he said politely. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She walked toward the elevators. Andy wanted to follow her, but Provenza took his hand and stopped him.

Fritz stood in front of Rusty and knew that he waits reason for his separation with Brenda. He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. Rusty stared at him and waiting for a response.

"Well, will you tell me?" he pressed. Fritz nodded slightly.

"Well, yeah. I'll tell you. Actually, I haven't told this to anyone but Sharon. See, my parting with Brenda was not as cruel as the separation of Sharon with Andy. I want to say that we might have a chance to be together again. But I ... I'm really afraid to rush this step." Rusty looked at him confused.

"I don't understand. So you have a chance to be again with Brenda? Then why do you keep this false relationship with my mother?" Fritz sighed.

"I know this is a mistake. Sharon also knows that we can't be together. We talked several times with each other that we should stop this relationship without hesitation, even for a second." Rusty nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well, Mom will probably come soon. I'll prepare something for dinner. You know that I'm an expert in the kitchen." he joked and walked toward the kitchen. Fritz looked after him and shook his head. He was right. He had a chance to be back with Brenda. Then why was he here yet? "He quickly took his jacket and his phone and left quietly.

Andy still sitting at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza looked at him sternly.

"Flynn, come on. Go home!" Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Mind your own business, old man!" Provenza shook his head.

"You're unbearable!" Andy decided that he need to be alone. He took his jacket and headed for the elevators. Perhaps a good sleep would be better to forget about his problems for a little while.

A few minutes later, Sharon went home and threw her keys, wearily. She looked around to see Fritz or Rusty. She went into the kitchen, feeling smell.

"Hey, Rusty." she said with a smile and hugged her son.

"Well, Mom, I think I can make you something special." he said proudly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"I see. Where's Fritz?" Rusty shrugged.

"I don't know, he was in the living room."

"He isn't there Rusty." Sharon said thoughtfully and returned to the living room and immediately noticed a note on the table.

 _"Sharon, I'm sorry that I'm leaving without warning. But we both know that we can't be together. I hope that you and Andy will once again be together." - your friend Fritz_

Sharon read the note and nodded with a slight smile. She was convinced that both can find the right path sooner or later. Rusty put his hand on her shoulder. Sharon handed him the note. When Rusty read Fritz's note, he knew immediately that he was understanding his words. He nodded with a smile. Sharon took the note and put it back on the table, looking toward the kitchen.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner." she said with a smile and they jabbed into the kitchen.

Andy came home exhausted and throw his keys. Although Provenza and Sharon warned him for the alcohol, he really needed it. He knew that he makes mistake after mistake. But his life had lost meaning in the moment that Sharon had left and she really was right.

After dinner, Sharon was reading a magazine in the living room, but her thoughts were at Andy. She wanted to be with him again, but she wasn't sure if she can forgive him for cheating.

Andy was drunk enough not to realize that someone knocks on the door. When he realized this, he cautiously opened the door and his eyes widened, seeing in front of him, his daughter Nicole. She was also quite surprised to see her father drunk again after 15 years. She hadn't expected to see him this way.

"Dad? What happened? Why are you drunk?" she asked quickly and caught him carefully closing the door tightly. She made him sit on the couch and sat beside him, watching him carefully. Andy was drunk enough to not ask why Nicole is in LA. She quickly grabbed her phone and decided that the only person who can explain this situation was Sharon.

On the other hand, Sharon was holding a bottle of white wine in her hand, but she didn't dare to drink right now, remembering that Andy had begun to consume alcohol. Just then, her phone rang and seeing Nicole's name, she was surprised.

"Nicole? What a surprise. I thought that you were abroad."

"Sharon, I just wanted to visit my father and do in surprise, but he isn't good." Nicole said breathlessly, looking at her father.

"Nicole, calm down. What's happening?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Sharon, dad is drunk. Please come quickly here. I think you're the only person who can help him." Nicole explained quickly, unaware the seriousness of the situation.

"I'll come, don't worry." Sharon said firmly and quickly took her keys, heading Ansy's home.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the moment when Sharon arrived at the apartment, Nicole immediately hugged her, leaving her in surprise. Sharon could feel the smell of alcohol in the room. They went into the living room. Sharon wasn't very surprised to see Andy lying on the couch and a bottle on the ground.

She quickly left her purse and sat next to him, looking at him sadly, as if at any moment she would cry. Her eyes filled with tears and she touched his face. Andy was dead drunk and she knew that she was the reason why he consumed alcohol again after 15 years.

Nicole sat opposite Sharon, looking at her questioningly. She looked at her father again and still couldn't believe that her father had begun to consume alcohol again after 15 years. She saw Sharon's anxiety.

"Sharon, thank you for being here. When I arrived and saw my father in this state, I couldn't believe my eyes. I see him drunk again after 15 years. Sharon, I'm convinced that you know the reason. Please tell me . Why my father again began to consume alcohol? " Nicole asked plaintively.

Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy. She wasn't sure she could explain everything to Nicole. Especially his father's infidelity . But she was sure that Andy wouldn't want his daughter to know that. She smiled slightly and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, actually, the truth is that it's a long story. I think I'm not the right person who can explain it. I think that only your father can tell you everything and only he has that right." Sharon said firmly. Nicole sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, I beg you. I'm coming to LA after so much time and seeing my father dead drunk. How do I feel? I'm very confused and don't know what to think. The only thing I want to know is the reason." Nicole said softly, her eyes filled with tears, seeing her father in this state.

Sharon nodded slightly. She knew that Nicole will persist to learn the truth, but Sharon really didn't want to tell her that. She had to wait till her father awoke. She squeezed Andy's hand and looked at her watch.

"Nicole probably Rusty worry where I am because I don't informed him."

"Sharon please. Stay here tonight. And call Rusty to tell him you would be here, please. Stay here with me and Dad. I know that my father needs you most." Nicole asked her. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

Just then, Rusty woke up and decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. He slowly walked to the kitchen and saw that the house was very quiet. He looked around and decided to go into the bedroom of his mother and to his surprise, she wasn't there. He quickly decided to check into the living room and he was still surprised. "Where can she be?" he asked himself, quietly and just at that moment, his phone rang.

"Hello, Mom, where are you?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, Rusty, just had a little problem. I'm in Andy's home." Rusty was surprised.

"At Andy's home? Why? He okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, honey. He's fine. But I have to stay here tonight, Nicole arrived in LA just and she wants to be with them at least tonight." Sharon explained immediately.

"Yes, I see. Well Mom, beware. '"

"You also honey." they closed the phone. Nicole smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Sharon, really." Sharon smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Don't thank me. Now let's have brought Andy to his room. I think he needs to rest." Nicole nodded and the two took Andy to his room.

Andy was fast asleep. Nicole was in her room, Sharon was staying in the guest room. She took a pillow in her hands. She couldn't believe what twist has come into her life. Now that Nicole was in LA, everything was harder. Now she wanted to know the reason why her father was drunk again after 15 years. _"15 years."_ she thought, and closed her eyes for a moment.

She looked at the clock. 3:00 at night. She rubbed her eyes slightly. She would never stay in Andy's home, if it wasn't Nicole. Especially after everything that had happened. She felt more helpless than ever. She hoped that at least Fritz can again be with Brenda and she was happy about that. Fritz and Brenda belonged to each other.

On the other hand, Nicole couldn't sleep, too. She constantly thought why her father had begun to consume alcohol again after 15 years. What could be the reason? There should be a really serious reason for her father's act. She rolled over and tried to sleep. But Rusty, however, also couldn't sleep. His head was full of questions. Why suddenly Nicole had come to LA? And why his mother had decided to stay with Andy? He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he could sleep.

The next morning, Sharon helped Nicole in the kitchen to make breakfast. Andy woke up with a severe headache. He wasn't surprised that he doesn't remember absolutely nothing. The only thing he remembered was that his daughter had come and that he was drunk enough to not ask her about her sudden arrival in LA. He quickly got out of bed and went to throw up in the bathroom. Sharon and Nicole immediately understood and ran to the bathroom. Nicole knocked on the door.

"Dad, are you okay?" Andy took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, honey, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be there shortly." Nicole sighed with relief somewhat. Sharon shook her head and returned to the kitchen. She decided to talk to Andy privately.

When, finally, Andy managed to come to his senses, he went into the kitchen and his eyes widened. Sharon stood in front of him with Nicole. Why she was here? He had no idea and didn't remember anything. Nicole immediately hugged her father and looked at him closely.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded with a smile.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. Sharon?" he turned his attention to her. Sharon looked at him coldly and cleared her throat.

"Andy, before breakfast, can we talk privately?" she asked very professionally. He nodded slightly and looked at Nicole.

"Well, I'll leave you alone." she said softly, with a slight smile and went into her room. Sharon and Andy looked at each other in silence. Andy took a deep breath and looked down. Maybe he really felt ashamed of his actions and the mistakes he made one after another.

"Sharon, I ..." he began, but Sharon made him a sign to stop.

"Andy, please. Don't say a word. I can't believe that even though I and Lieutenant Provenza warned you, you again consumed alcohol last night. You realize what you're doing?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy sighed and walked over to her.

"I know very well. Sharon, I never imagined that I'll again consume alcohol after 15 years. But you forced me." Sharon looked at him with anger.

"I forced you?" she repeated.

"Yes, Sharon. You were the one who started a false relationship with Fritz. Although you don't love him." Sharon laughed derisively.

"Did you say that? You, you're the one who cheated on me and slept with another woman! No, Andy Flynn! You're wrong!" Andy came even closer to her.

"Sharon, I know I made a mistake. I know I'm an idiot. And now I feel like an ass. But I love you and I can't bear, you to be with another man, especially with Fritz!" Sharon stepped back.

"If you want to know the truth, Fritz realized his mistake and decides that he can try to be with Brenda again. He decided that he couldn't live without her and went to her. He realized his mistake, Andy. But you ... you never know. I didn't say anything to Nicole because I couldn't and I wanted you to do this as her father. I couldn't and I didn't have the courage to tell her that her father cheated on me. " Sharon said firmly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and pulled her toward him, leaving Sharon in surprise. Their eyes met and there was little distance between their lips which almost touching. Suddenly, he kissed her passionately, which surprised Sharon even more. When they broke the kiss, Sharon gave him a slap.

"Don't you dare do this anymore, Andy Flynn!" she said angrily. Andy smiled.

"I love you and I know you love me. You can't deny it, Sharon. You can't. Admit it, come on. Your heart still belongs to me." Sharon glared at him again, then took her purse and left. A few minutes later, Nicole returned to the living room and looked around.

"Dad, where's Sharon?" Andy shrugged. Nicole looked at him carefully and noticed his red cheek, due to the strong slap.

"Dad, why your cheek is red? What happened? Dad, you and Sharon hiding something. Do you intend to tell me all this?" Nicole asked her father insistently.

Sharon returned home as quickly as possible. She threw her keys and sat on the couch in the living room. Rusty approached her and looked at her, confusedly.

"Hey, Mom, you look quite pale. What happened?" he asked, worried, sitting beside her. Sharon sighed and took his hand.

"Nothing, just forget it. You have breakfast?"

"Yes, don't worry." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I need a rest." she said firmly and walked toward her bedroom, leaving Rusty in surprise.

Nicole couldn't believe what tells her father.

"Dad, I can't believe it! You're sleeping with another woman? You're cheated on Sharon?!" she shouted angrily. She couldn't believe that her father had made such a mistake. Andy sighed wearily.

"I know Nicole. I'm guilty and I ask forgiveness from Sharon. I know this is a huge mistake, a mistake that is not supposed to do. But, Nicole, it was only one night and I didn't think ... well, then, I didn't realized what am I doing." Nicole glared at him.

"Dad, this is a huge shock for Sharon. I can't believe that you ..." Nicole took a deep breath and went into her room. Andy leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, his daughter was right. His mistake was not forgivable.

The same day, Sharon and Andy were working. Sharon talked with Andrea in her office until Andy decided to tell everything to his best friend - Provenza.

"Andrea, can you believe it? I had to lie Nicole but she knew everything anyway. And now, I don't know what to do. I'm glad that at least Fritz was able to realize his mistake and decided to be with Brenda again. But me and Andy ... I think that we'll never be able to be together. " Sharon admitted. Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Don't say that, Sharon. You talked yesterday. What happened?" Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"He pulled me towards him and kissed me once. It all happened so fast ..." Andrea's eyes widened.

"He kissed you? And what happened next?"

"What do you suppose? Of course I hit him."

"My God!" Andrea exclaimed.

On the other hand, Provenza was laughing.

"So what? You kissed Sharon and she hit you? My God, Flynn. You have to be scriptwriter. A good scenario." he joked. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Shut up, old man! I love Sharon and would do anything to be with her again, whatever happens. I want to correct this mistake at all costs." Provenza nodded and looked at Sharon's office.

"You know, Flynn, now is the time. Go and talk to her, come on." Andy looked at him confused.

"Now? But Andrea ... -'"

"Andrea will leave you alone, be sure. Come on." Provenza encouraged him. Andy sighed and nodded. He walked to the office and went inside. Andrea looked at him and Sharon and immediately left them alone. Sharon looked coldly to Andy.

"Well, Lieutenant Flynn? I hope that at least now, you have something to tell me." she said sarcastically. Andy took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Sharon, I know. I'm an idiot. But understand me. I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you. My life has no meaning without you. I'm sorry for that mistake. And now I stand here in front of you and want forgiveness . I beg you, Sharon. Forgive me. " He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. Without a word, she hugged him strongly, leaving Andy in surprise.

"I love you Andy, and I know that I can't live without you. I want to be together again." He kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her face.

"I love you Sharon and from now on, everything will be fine." he assured. Yes, he assured her, unaware what other twist is preparing his fate for them, which, however, will ruin everything, perhaps forever.

It'd been several weeks. Sharon and Andy were back together and happy, as we all were happy for them, especially Nicole and Rusty. The best part was that they'd learned that Fritz and Brenda are back together. Both couples were together again, but the problems and unpleasant surprises don't end for Sharon and Andy.

One morning, Sharon made breakfast for her and Andy. He was in the bathroom and his phone rang again. Sharon decided to check. But when she saw 10 missed calls and 5 messages from the same woman, she was angry. She decided to read the message out of curiosity, but when she read the message, her eyes widened.

 _"Andy, I'm pregnant."_ she almost fainted from shock. When Andy went back into the living room and saw Sharon looking at his phone with an angry look he asked quietly, "Sharon, what's happening?" Sharon looked at him angrily and handed him the phone.

"Andy, what is that message? And who is Amelia?" Andy looked at the message that surprised him too much.

 _"Andy, I'm pregnant."_ He read the message several times and looked at Sharon, who was crying from pain and anger.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sharon stood angrily in front of Andy, still looking at the message in the phone in surprise. Sharon was so angry that the only thing she wanted to know was who is Amelia, actually. She was grateful that Nicole and Rusty aren't with them in this situation.

Andy was still looking at the message in his phone when suddenly Sharon grabbed his phone and threw it on the couch. Sharon stood in front of him more angry than ever. Andy looked at her coldly, not knowing what to say. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Andy, I expect an answer. Who is Amelia? Who is this woman?" she asked angrily and swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe what was happening. Just when she thought that she and Andy can be happy together again as before, a new problem had appeared. A problem which, perhaps, will break their relationship forever.

Andy stood in front of Sharon, looking at her sadly. He didn't know what to say. He hated himself for that mistake that he never should have done. And now he knew that when Sharon learned the truth, her heart not bear this pain and another blow.

"Sharon, I ..." he tried to explain, but it was not easy. Sharon felt that her patience ends.

"Do you really think you can explain all this?" Sharon yelled. She couldn't bear another shot from Andy. Andy shrugged innocently. He didn't really know that Amelia is pregnant. But who was actually Amelia? It was Sharon's question.

Sharon sat on the couch and thought. Her hands were shaking. Yes, she knew that Andy cheated on her with another woman, but she didn't know her name. She looked at Andy, who didn't know how to tell her the truth. She took his hand heavily and looked into his brown eyes. In these eyes that she believed sincerely. In these eyes that lied to her again.

"Tell me the truth. At least now, don't lie to me. Don't lie to me in the eye. I just want the truth. Please, Andy. Whatever happens, tell me the truth, right now, in this moment. Who is Amelia?" she demanded, ready to learn the bitter truth, whatever happens. Andy looked at her sadly, his eyes filled with tears. He never would have thought that a mistake for one night, will fail his whole life.

He sat beside her and looked into her bright green eyes that there was only pain. He was hurt her enough, he couldn't ask for another chance, knowing that after Sharon learned the truth, everything will be over. But he felt fear. He didn't want to lose her. He took a deep breath, wondering where to start.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I hurt you very much. I know I'm guilty. But I swear that I didn't know that Amelia is pregnant." He spoke with difficulty the words. Sharon looked at him with even more anger.

"Shut up! Andy, this isn't the answer to my question. I haven't asked you whether you know about this pregnancy. I asked who is Amelia? Who is she?" she shouted, expecting an answer that this time will be correct. Andy squeezed her hand, but Sharon pulled away.

"Sharon, Amelia is ... She's ... -''

"The woman that you cheated on me, right?" Sharon broke sharply and angrily. Andy nodded and shook his head. He wouldn't talk about that again, after weeks they were happy. But now, after this announcement, Sharon would never believe him again.

Sharon closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. She couldn't believe that Andy has done that. Andy, the man whom she loves, was cheating on her with another woman. And besides all this, she was pregnant with his child. Yes, she had experienced many difficulties with Jack, but he never cheated on her.

She stood up and looked coldly to Andy, wiping her tears. Andy stood before her. He wanted to hug her, but he knew that no one can change the truth. He was in shock, since he knew that the woman with whom he was once, is now pregnant with his child. But how would this be possible? He remembered everything, he wasn't drunk. " _How Amelia got pregnant?"_ That was the question in their heads. Suddenly, Sharon began to clap ironically.

"Well done, Andy Flynn! Great show! You're great at lying. And yet, you keep lying to me in the eye. Without any shame, you keep! Bravo!" she said sarcastically. Andy could feel the pain behind her words. He walked over to her.

"Sharon, please. Stop. That's not true. I don't know how Amelia is pregnant." Sharon laughed loudly.

"I can't believe it. You don't know how Amelia, your mistress is pregnant? Don't be Cenic."

"Sharon, I beg you, trust me. It was a mistake for one night. I never imagined that this could happen. And I still have doubts that she is pregnant, especially with my child! Sharon, I love you." he said and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon looked at him this time sadly. Is he telling the truth? But she could no longer trust him.

"I'm sorry, Andy. But everything that I experienced ... I already can't believe you. And if you want to know the truth, you lose my trust forever." She said firmly and took her purse. Andy quickly took her hand.

"Sharon, I can't live without you. I'm convinced that Amelia was lying. That can't be true." Sharon turned to him and nodded slightly.

"Maybe you're right. But, Andy, you think at least once, if I can forget your infidelity? No, I can't. I tried to be with you again because I loved you and still love you and will keep love you. But ... I can't stand it, I'm sorry. I can't continue this relationship anymore."

"Sharon, listen to me. I don't want to lose, I can't live without you. Please. Don't leave me. If you leave, my life loses meaning. I can't live without you. I beg you. I don't want our relationship to end." he pleaded, but Sharon had decided long ago.

"You know Andy, everything loses meaning. This relationship, the relationship between us ... everything ... And our relationship ended long ago." she said sternly.

"What do you mean? Sharon, I love you." he said sadly, as if at any moment can cry.

"It's over. I can't go that way." she said and left.

Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully. What happened now? Why he and Sharon couldn't be together? Why did he make this mistake? How Amelia could be pregnant? All this was good reason for Sharon to leave him. She was right. He had hurt her more than Jack and right now, at this moment, he felt like an idiot. He felt that his life loses meaning. Because the meaning of his life was Sharon and now she wasn't with him. And he knew that nothing would be the same.

On the other hand, Nicole and Rusty still knew nothing, had returned home. Seeing her father, Nicole was surprised while Rusty looked around, but his mother wasn't there. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other and shrugged. Nicole sat down beside her father and squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, are you okay? Where's Sharon?" she asked, looking around. Andy took a deep breath and replied softly, "She left. And never come back." Nicole and Rusty was surprised even more.

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean?" Rusty asked anxiously. Andy shook his head.

"This morning, something happened that we didn't expect. ''

"Dad, you're scaring me." Nicole admitted. Andy picked up the phone and continued, "Amelia, the woman with whom I was once, sent me a message which says that she's pregnant." Rusty's eyes widened. Nicole fell into shock. She couldn't find the words to tell him something.

"What ? How can this happen? How could she ... no, this woman is lying, this can't be true Dad!" Nicole shouted. Andy sighed wearily.

"I didn't know that this mistake I made only once can change my life. '"

"No, Andy, this can't be true." Rusty protested.

"But Sharon doesn't believe me. She left me and she's right. I betrayed her and also that woman is pregnant." He shrugged and put his hands on his face.

"Dad, whatever happens, I'm convinced that you're right. I know that this woman isn't pregnant. Yes, you made a mistake, but nevertheless, she's lying. Trust me." she encouraged her father. Rusty looked at the message in the phone and the missed calls.

"I just want to be alone. I need it." Andy said quietly and walked to his room. Rusty handed the phone to Nicole.

"Nicole, I want to go home. I want to be with Mom at this time." Nicole nodded, looking at her father's room.

"I know it will be difficult, but we'll prove this truth at any cost. ''

"I hope." said Rusty and left. Nicole sat on the couch thoughtfully.

Sharon sat on the couch in the living room and talked with her best friend Andrea. Only she could calm her.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be all right. '"

"No, Andrea. Nothing will be fine. I wanted to be with Andy again, but when I learned that Amelia is pregnant, I ...- ''

"Sharon, we're not sure. She could be lying. Why didn't you listen to Andy?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"I don't know, Andrea, I don't want to think more. I think I need some sleep. I want to forget everything for a little while."

"Of course. Sharon, be careful." they closed the phone. Sharon fell asleep as soon as put her head on the pillow. Once Rusty returned, he smiled slightly, seeing his mother sleeping and is now more relaxed. He went to his room quietly, not wanting to wake her.

Tonight, Andy couldn't sleep. He really needed to share this with someone. He immediately realized that the right person is Provenza. He grabbed the phone and call him.

"Hello, Louie."

"Hey, Andy, your voice sounds weird. Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"No, nothing is fine. Please come to me. I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'll be there as soon as possible." Provenza assured him.

A few minutes later, Provenza arrived at the apartment. He immediately felt the smell of alcohol and looked closely at Andy.

"Don't tell me that you consumed alcohol again!" Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Of course not, but I'm afraid that this might happen soon." These words surprised Provenza. He really didn't know what was happening to his friend.

"Hey, wait a minute. You were happy with Sharon. What happened suddenly?" Andy sighed wearily and told him everything in detail, giving his phone to see the message. Provenza's eyes widened.

"No, how is this possible?"

"I said the same. But this woman says that the child is mine. I don't know Provenza. I don't know what to think. But you know. I love Sharon and I don't want to lose her." he confessed, his eyes filled with tears. Provenza turned his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Flynn. I know you made a big mistake, but I think that this woman is lying. You called Amelia? You should talk to this woman at all costs. You have to understand the truth." Andy nodded, thoughtfully.

"Yes, everyone thinks she's lying. But Provenza ... If this is true? What will happen? I'll lose Sharon forever."

"Don't talk so fatalistic. Everything will be all right, just wait." Andy wanted to believe his words, but it was not easy.

Sharon was awakened by the ringing of the phone. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed the phone in her hand.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Sharon, how are you?" asked Fritz.

"Oh, Fritz! What a surprise! I can't believe it! I'm fine, how are you? How's Brenda? I hope everything's fine."

"It's all right, Sharon. Don't worry. I and Brenda are together again." he said happily. Sharon smiled.

"I am very glad for you. I want you to always be happy."

"Thanks Sharon. How is Andy? I hope that you too are together." Sharon sighed wearily.

"You know Fritz, nothnig between me and Andy, we just ... Our relationship ended, that's all. ''

"Oh, Sharon, I ... I'm sorry." Fritz said sadly.

"No, everything's fine. It is important that you and Brenda are happy together again. Let it be so."

When they finished with the conversation, Sharon got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She needed a glass of white wine. She was grateful that Rusty is sleeping in his room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. It was too late. She really hoped that it is not Andy. She cautiously opened the door, but to her surprise, there stood the woman with whom Andy had cheated on her. She knew her name. Amelia. The two women looked at one another in silence. Everything at this moment was pointless.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sharon was shocked, seeing Andy's mistress in front of her. It was the middle of the night and she never had imagined to see Amelia in front of her right now. But why she was here? She had done enough so far, what ahe want this time? Sharon looked at her coldly and in anger. Amelia looked slyly at her. She most insolently went inside, even without taking permission from Sharon. Sharon rolled her eyes, and angrily grabbed her arm hard.

"Why are you here? What are you doing in my house after everything you've done?" Sharon asked sharply, a little quietly as not to wake Rusty. Amelia stepped back and looked at her angrily.

"You know, Sharon, just came to give you a invitation."

"Invitation? You? You're so funny." Sharon interrupted sharply. Amelia smiled and handed her an envelope. Sharon took the envelope with fear. She still didn't know what was inside, but she was willing to open up and see. She looked back at Amelia left the envelope on the table and stood before her.

"You dare to come here? You're a simple woman who can only be a mistress of men. You're nobody and always will be. You come into Andy's life, only to ruin our relationship. Don't think I don't know. " Sharon said firmly, her eyes blazing with anger. Amelia laughed slyly.

"Captain Raydor, calm down. I just want to correct. Andy is now mine and I'm pregnant with his child. I expect his child. That doesn't mean anything to you?"

Sharon stood petrified in place. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe Andy, but this woman spoke very confidently. Her head was filled with a thousand questions and she didn't know what to do.

"Amelia, I'm not obliged to listen to your nonsense. This is my home now and I ask you as a nice person - go away! Get out of here! I don't want to see you!" Sharon yelled. Rusty heard the noise, he quickly got out of bed and walked with quick steps to the living room. He was surprised when he saw an unknown woman in front of his mother. He approached her.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Yes, honey, it's okay. Don't worry." Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"Well, Sharon, I hope you'll leave Andy. Realize yourself. We have a relationship now. you mean nothing to him, absolutely nothing. Understand this, and don't forget to look inside the envelope." she said firmly and left. Sharon closed the door so hard that Rusty was frightened. He immediately realized that this was Andy's mistress. He looked carefully at his mother. He could feel her anger. Sharon sat on the couch. Her hands trembled with anger. How could Amelia came to her house? Rusty sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Mom, you look pale. Do you want a glass of water?" he asked anxiously. Sharon smiled slightly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, honey, but there is no need. Go to sleep. I want to be alone." she insisted. Rusty nodded slightly, kissed her on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon couldn't relax. At the moment, she was mad at Andy and his mistress. She still couldn't believe that Andy had cheated on her with this woman. She took a deep breath and took the envelope in her hands. She just wanted to know what's inside, whatever happens.

Opening, her eyes widened. Amelia was right. There was a wedding invitation. When she saw Andy's name, she just couldn't believe it. In that moment, she couldn't think about anything else. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Andy. Andy was awakened by the ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and picked up the phone, seeing Sharon's name on the screen.

"Sharon ..." he said sleepily.

"Andy, we need to talk necessarily, right now. I'm waiting for you." she said firmly and angrily, hung up. Andy was surprised by her sudden call. He quickly prepared and went to Sharon's home as quickly as possible.

Sharon waited Andy eagerly. She wanted to ask him all about what he causes her every time. Her hands were still shaking and she didn't know how to relax. When, Andy finally arrived, Sharon didn't know where to start. Andy stood before her and her anger grew even more.

"What will we talk, Sharon?" he asked indifferently. Sharon took the invitation and threw it in his face angrily. Andy was surprised. He looked at the invitation and fell into shock.

"You have no shame, Andy Flynn. You're sending your mistress in my house at midnight to give me an invitation to your wedding. What do you want from me? You caused me enough. What do you want more?" Sharon yelled and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Andy didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew is that he has no guilt.

"Sharon, I beg you, trust me. I haven't sent Amelia here. She herself has come. Besides, I've been with her once. I haven't seen her more. Sharon, the initation is false. Trust me. I love you. " he said firmly and walked over to her, but Sharon pulled away.

"What do you want now? You want I believe you? No. I don't believe you, Andy. I loved you, but after everything that happened, now only feel hatred towards you. You failed my life. This woman comes here and scream that you're with her and that I'm just a nobody in your life. And then she asked me to leave you because she is pregnant with your child." Sharon said with difficulty.

Andy closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and shook his head. He couldn't believe what a huge mistake he had made. He didn't know how to correct this mistake, but he didn't want to lose Sharon. He was convinced that Amelia lies. She couldn't be pregnant. Even if she were, this child couldn't be his.

"Sharon, please. You can't believe this woman. She lies. Trust me." Sharon wiped her tears.

"Andy, you know, I already can't believe it. I don't believe either you or someone else. I just can't believe that you were with this woman even just once, you ... you slept with this woman. And she's pregnant."

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense! Amelia lies. Yes, I admit. It was a big mistake. I don't know how I was with her, but I love you. I love you Sharon and will not give you up, never. I'll love you until my last breath. " he said firmly and pressed his lips against hers. Sharon wanted to pull back, but she just succumb to the kiss. She still loved Andy and her heart belonged to him, but she couldn't be with him in this situation.

"I love you." he repeated several times. Sharon pulled away.

"Andy, please. Go away. Please." she looked at him imploringly. Andy nodded and looked at her sadly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed.

"Sharon, I love you. And I'll prove the truth. Amelia lies. I'll not give up you. We'll be together again. Trust me." he said firmly, and left. Sharon wept quietly and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes, leaning back. She took a pillow in her hands. The night continued and was long.

On the other hand, Nicole waited for her father in the living room. When the door opened, Andy quickly threw the keys and went into the living room. He wasn't surprised, seeing his daughter in front of him.

"Dad, are you okay? Where were you?" she asked anxiously, watching him carefully. Andy sighed, sat on the couch and told her everything. Nicole was stunned upon hearing his words.

"Dad, this can't be! How could this woman to go to her house? No, she passed all limits." Nicole said angrily, looking at the wedding invitation.

"I'm guilty, Nicole. If I hadn't made that mistake, now everything would be different." he said guiltily. Nicole shook her head and sat beside him.

"Dad, yes. It's your fault, but that woman lies. She just wants to split you and Sharon. But it'll not be so. I assure you."

The next morning, Sharon prepared breakfast for Rusty, before going to work. Rusty looked carefully to her.

"Mom, you better?" Sharon smiled softly, kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Don't worry, honey. I need to go to a crime scene. I'll see you tonight. '"

"Tonight." he said with a smile, although he felt that his mother wasn't well.

A few minutes later, Sharon arrived on the crime scene. The whole team was here. She hated to stand before Andy after what had happened, but she was obliged because of her work. Andy looked at her carefully, watching her movements. He wanted to approached her, talk to her, but he knew it would worsen things even more.

Later that day, Sharon shared her feelings with her best friend - Andrea, and Andy was with Provenza as always. They just believed only to them.

"Can you believe, Andrea? Amelia came to my house in the middle of the night to give me a wedding invitation!" Sharon said angrily and gritted her teeth. Andrea sighed.

"Sharon, calm down. You can't blame Andy for that. Yes, he is very guilty, but he didn't call Amelia to come to your house at midnight." Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself, though he knew that this isn't possible right now.

"What will you do now?" Provenza asked anxiously, drinking his coffee. Andy shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea. Nicole also believe that Amelia lies about her pregnancy. You can't believe how much I regret my mistake. It was only once, but I pay a high price." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, Flynn. Everything will be all right. The truth will come out."

"I hope." Andy told reliably.

Several hours later, Nicole was visited Sharon and now the two talked in her office. Andy didn't know what was happening inside, but he was willing to learn.

"Sharon, try to understand. My father isn't guilty. Yes, he's guilty. He shouldn't have cheated on you, but it was only once and he truly regrets." Sharon shook her head.

"Nicole, now you try to understand me. I feel terrible the day that I found out about it. I love your father very much. I still love him and my heart belongs to him. But I can't pretend. I can't pretend that nothing happened. Something terrible happened. I love your father. I forgave him and his infidelity, but the fact that Amelia is pregnant ... -''

"Sharon, you believe that she is pregnant? She just wants to split you and Dad, nothing more. She lies, believe me." Nicole took her hand. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I don't know, Nicole. I don't know what to think. But I think that the separation is the right decision. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it more." she said firmly. Nicole nodded and left. Andy immediately stood in front of his daughter, looking at her questioningly.

"Nicole, what's happening?" Nicole took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Dad, she just wants separation. Nothing more. She doesn't want to continue that relationship." At this point, Andy froze. He didn't know what to say. Sharon wanted separation. She thought that the separation will solve their problems. But if it could be? No one knew the answer.

Sharon had decided firmly to part with Andy. But he didn't want to lose her and he would do anything to be with her again. Sharon loved Andy and Andy loved Sharon. Their hearts belong. They just couldn't pretend that there is no love between them. There was love - even stronger than anything else. Two hearts - which belonged. They could fight for their love, they would be fight, regardless of the situation. Whatever happens...

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


End file.
